


Watching Season 1

by Remember_Ember



Series: Watching Our Lives [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby gets freaked out, Character Death, Imma stop tagging now, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Or hate, POV Multiple, So do Sam and Dean, also im bad at titles, apparently this is a thing, characters watch supernatural, dont judge, i dunno, i have lost all inspiration, i'm sorry to anyone reading this??, no hate here please, probably a lot better than it sounds, so i did it, sort of, they're watching their future, this will end updating once i've gotten all prewritten stuff outta the way, watching supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean are dropped off at Bobby's for a few weeks, at the ages of 17 and 21, they're hoping for a fun break from hunting with their Uncle Bobby. Instead they get a really freaked out, worried and over protective Bobby, a mysterious disk and it's even more mysterious and confusing contents.<br/>Also on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Watch To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200275) by wolfswimmer. 



It was a fairly dark evening, the day he found it. Bobby had been cleaning out his second spare room, so the boys would have a comfortable place without being in the same room. The room was dusty and filled with some old boxes and books on lore. There had been some salt and weapons up there too. Damn, he needed to go through his stuff more often.

He had just finished taking the last of the boxes and books up to the attic, where they would be out of the way, and was about to make the beds up when he saw the small package sitting on the edge of the bed. A disk shined up at him, lighting up his face in a small flash of light with, seemingly, no source other than the DVD. He would swear, the disk hadn't been there when he left, the lack of dust on it proving his thoughts.

He had shrugged, having decided that he could look into it later, at the time he'd had to get the room ready for his boys.

After he had finished he reached for the disk that he had set on the dresser and took a closer look at it as he walked out of the room. Ha had decided to put it in the TV to see what it did. And that's what brought him to this predicament.

He had been confused at first, watching as a night sky and a familiar looking house appear on the screen. And that bugged him, because he _knew_ that house. He did. He just didn't know from where. And that's when he noticed what was written at the bottom of the screen.

_ Lawrence Kansas, 22 years ago _

Lawrence Kansas was were John and the boys are from, but 22 years ago? That would have been around the time Dean was born. The scene changed, from outside to inside what looked like a dark nursery. Then a woman stepped in, blonde and beautiful, carrying a small child in her arms. Both looked very familiar.

_ "C'mon, say Goodnight to your brother" _

Bobby watched as the familiar woman flipped the light on in the room, carrying, whom he assumed was her son, to the crib, and set him down. The young boy reached over the side of the crib and kissed the baby's forehead.

_ "'Night Sam" _

At that, Bobby quickly stopped the video in disbelief, finally placing the woman and the house. And he said the only word that came to mind.

" _Balls._ "

* * *

Sam was practically bouncing as they pulled up into Bobby's drive, needing to get out of the car and stretch his growing legs. And maybe see if Bobby had any leftovers he could snag a bite of. When the car stopped, he was the first out, Dean following quickly behind, as they raced to the trunk to grab their duffles and rush up the porch. Neither boy cared that they were 17 and 21, and acting like restless five years old's.

They didn't bother to wave or watch as John quickly pulled out of the driveway, headed up to Florida to look into a haunting or something. They knew he wouldn't be watching. And if he did on the off chance see them, he wouldn't care. The two boys looked at each other, smiling as Dean lifted his hand to knock when the door opened and a pale looking Bobby Singer greeted them.

"Boys, is yer daddy here?" he asked.

* * *

The three of them were sat in the living room, as Bobby began to explain.

"Well, you see boys... I was cleaning up the extra room, so you could have separate rooms while you stayed for the next two weeks as yer daddy goes off god knows where. And after I had taken the last of the junk outta the room, I found this disk," Bobby says, holding up a shiny DVD, "So, after I fixed up yer rooms, I thought I should play it. To see what it was. What I saw...It wasn't pretty. And considerin' the date, I'd say it was from the future boys."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What do you mean 'The Future' Bobby?" he asked, soft brown eyes widening wonder and... maybe a little bit of fear and hope.

"What I mean, boy, is that it says at the beginning 'Lawrence Kansas, 22 years ago'. But the night it showed was only 17 years ago," he said gruffly, giving the boys a pointed look.

Dean's eyes widened, as he put the pieces together and figured out what Bobby meant.

"You mean... it showed _that_ night" he whispered out unbelieving. Bobby only nodded, at the same time as Sam's eyes widened again in understanding.

* * *

Bobby had sent the boys upstairs soon after they finished discussing the disk, all agreeing on watching it in the morning to see what it showed.

Sam shifted in his bed, not able to sleep because of all that was on his mind. If it weren't for pictures, he wouldn't even know what his mother looked like. And in the morning, he's going to see her on a screen. Moving and alive. He's going to hear her voice for the first time. He was excited. But he was also nervous, extremely nervous.

After a few hours of restlessness, Sam contemplated going to his brother's room and see if Dean was awake, but decided against it. Instead, he got up and went to warm up some milk in the kitchen, hoping that would help him sleep.

10 minutes and one warm mug of milk later and Sam was happily slipping off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was woken up by the smell of coffee and bacon coming from downstairs. Well, Bobby was up at least. Sam slowly lifted himself from the covers and made his way down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, smiling tiredly as he grabbed a mug of steaming energy and greeting Bobby. Dean was already in there, nursing his own coffee, watching the bacon like a hawk.

Bobby soon finished with the bacon and eggs, setting three plates down at the table and nodding that the boys could eat. "Dig in"

After breakfast, Bobby set the dishes into the sink and turned to the boys. "You two up for watching that disk?" he asked, looking at his boys. Dean nodded his head slightly, and Sam smiled at Bobby.

"Yea let's go watch some TV" Dean said jokingly. They all moved to the living room and sat themselves down around the TV. Bobby put the DVD into the player and sat back, after making sure the disk would play.

Again, the house and tree appeared on the screen, with the words 'Lawrence Kansas, 22 years ago' appearing with it. Dean let out a small gasp though when the scene changed to inside the nursery and Mary appeared with a small four-year-old Dean in her arms.

_ "C'mon, let's say goodnight to your brother." _

_ "'Night Sam." _

_ "Goodnight love," Mary had leaned over and brushed her fingers over baby Sam's head, kissing his forehead like Dean had done moments before. _

_ "He y  Dean," a voice said from behind them, John is standing in the door way wearing a USMC t-shirt. _

_ "Daddy!" little Dean says, rushing over to his father. John chuckles a bit, scooping Dean up into his arms. _

_ "Hey, buddy. So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean shakes his head, laughing. _

_ "No, Daddy," John laughs. _

_ "No," John agrees with his son. _

The three crack small smiles at this, Dean in remembrance and Sam in Bobby in mild surprise.

_ Mary passes John and Dean on the way out of the room, "You got him?" she asks John. _

_ "I got him," he replies, hugging Dean closer. _

_ "Sweet dreams, Sam," John says, carrying Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Baby Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib then begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops, and the moon-shaped nightlight flickers. _

Sam looks at Dean with wide eyes. The thing was there The thing that killed their mom.

_ The scene changes to a master bed room, Mary curled up on the bed. The lights begin to flicker over a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange, unnatural noises begin to come through the monitor. Mary, in the bed, stirs before she turns on the light on the nightstand. _

_ "John?" Mary calls out, turning only to notice she's alone. She begins to get out of bed. _

_ The scene changes again, this time to the hallway. Mary walks down the hall to Sammy's nursery. A figure, presumably John, is seen only in silhouette, standing over Sam's crib. _

_ "John? Is he hungry?" the figure turns his head. _

_ "Shhh," he whispers. _

_ "All right," Mary heads back down the hallway to her room. The light by the stairs begins to flicker. Mary frowns a bit and goes to tap at it till the light steadies. "Hm." More flickering light is coming from the downstairs area: Mary goes and investigates. A war movie is on TV and John is seen has asleep, having been watching it before he passed out. She runs back upstairs. _

"If John is there," Dean says, "then the man upstairs can't be John and Sammy's in danger," he pointed out, scared, although he already knew what would happen in a way.

_ "Sammy! Sammy!" Mary yells before she enters Sam's nursery and stops short. _

_ It goes back to John in the living room. Upstairs, Mary is heard screaming and John wakes up. _

All three flinch at the sound of Mary's scream. "Balls" the boys hear Bobby mutter from his chair. They don't look away from the screen though, to entranced to be bothered to look away.

_ "Mary?" John scrambles out of the chair, "Mary!" John runs upstairs. Back in the nursery John bursts through the closed door, "Mary?" The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib. _

_ "Hey, Sammy. You okay?" Something dark red drips next to Sam and John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand before he can pull it away. It looks like blood. John looks up. _

_ Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary. _

They all gasp, Dean shouts out with the John on the screen.

"No! Mom!"

_ "No! Mary!" he shouts as Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. _

Bobby lowers his head sadly, and Dean tries to hide the tears forming in his wide, shocked eyes, he thought he would never see something like that in his life ever.

_ John stares, frozen. Sammy wails. John, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room. _

_ In the hallway Dean is awake and coming to investigate.  _

_ "Daddy!" Dean says, before John shoves Sam at Dean . _

_ "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery, "Mary!" The entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen, "No!" _

Dean again screams with John, staring at the screen in horror, unable to look away. Sam stares at the screen, tears forming in his eyes as well. "You carried me out..." he whispers quietly.

_ Outside, Dean is running, holding Sam close.  _

_ "It's okay, Sammy," he says to the baby in his arms. Dean turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold and flames. John runs outside, scooping up Dean and Sam, carrying them both away. _

_ "I gotcha," Fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window as he says this. _

_ LATER   
_

_ The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A Firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter. "I got it. You go hold the line up." The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A police officer waves some neighbors back. _

_ "Stay back. You have to stay back," he says. Across the street from the house, John and Dean sit on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire, a strange, haunted look on his face. _

Sam lets out a shaky breath and looked to where his brother was staring wide eyed at the screen, eyes slightly glazed. "Dean?" Sam asked, "Dean you okay?" he reached out to touch his brother. Dean jerks his head and stares at Sam, eyes looking wet.

"Sammy..." he breaths out, grabbing his baby brother and pulling him close, "I'm sorry Sammy" he whispered.


	2. Stanford

_The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A Firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter._

_"I got it. You go hold the lineup," The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A police officer waves some neighbors back._  

_"Stay back. You have to stay back," he says. Across the street from the house, John and Dean sit on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire, a strange, haunted look on his face._

_Sam lets out a shaky breath and looked to where his brother was staring wide-eyed at the screen, eyes slightly glazed. "Dean?" Sam asked, "Dean you okay?" he reached out to touch his brother. Dean jerks his head and stares at Sam, eyes looking wet._

_"Sammy..." he breathes out, grabbing his baby brother and pulling him close. "I'm sorry Sammy" he whispered._

* * *

Bobby sat in his chair and watched as his boys hugged, Dean, clutching his baby brother. He let them sit like that for a while, having paused the video, because he knew its what at least Dean needed. He needed to know his brother was there, that he had succeeded in his greatest job in life. Protect Sammy. Keep Sammy safe.

After a while, he asked, "Do you boys want to continue, or have ya had enough for today?" Dean lifted his head slightly, looking at Bobby, before looking back at his little brother he's clutching to his body, then back at Bobby.

"I can do some more, wha'd'ya say Sammy boy? Wanna see our future?" he pasted a smile too his face and wiped his tears away quickly as he let go of Sam. Sam just nodded his head and sat back where he had originally been sitting. Bobby nodded his head and pressed play.

_ Stanford University _

_ Present Day _

"What's at Stanford?" Sam asked confused, though Bobby and Dean could also find a hint of hope rising in his voice.

_"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play._

_The scene is a small, slightly cluttered, apartment._

_ A young woman's voice is heard, "Sam!" The young woman turns the corner in a sexy-nurse costume, and she's adjusting her hat as she speaks again, " Get a move on, would you?" _

Dean chuckles, "Damn Sammy. She's hot." he says, laughing as Sam blushed hard at the woman's appearance.

_ The view shifts so it's by the dresser by a door, the picture of Mary and John from earlier is on the dresser. _

I've been shot from a cannon. 

_ "We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago" the blonde complains, before walking off. "Sam!-" _

I'm a human cannonball. 

_ "-You coming or what?" A young man pokes, looking like Sam, his head around the corner, in jeans and three shirts, no costume. _

_ "Do I have to?" he asks, speaking in a slightly deeper version of Sammy's voice. _

"Sammy! It's you!" Dean says, laughing as he hit his baby brothers shoulder, "Nice catch."

_ "Yes!-" is the immediate answer. _

I'm gonna fly high. 

_ "-It'll be fun." she says, as Sam walks into the room. "And where is your costume?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips. _

I'm gonna fall, fall, fall. 

_ Sam laughs, ducking his head. "You know how I feel about Halloween" _

_ The scene changes again, to a bar, decorated for Halloween. Complete with a gargoyle, cobwebs and and a baseball hat the says "Get Naked". People are pouring shots and everyone is in a costume. Classic's  "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play. _

Show me what-cha gonna do, Yeah what-cha gonna do. Are you trying to get in, Yeah what-cha gonna do. Are you gonna ride. 

_ The blonde woman raises her glass as a young guy in a ghoul costume comes up to the table where Sam and the blonde are. Sam, the stubborn boy, isn't in costume. _

_ "So here's to Sam-" _

Baby. 

_ "-and his awesome LSAT victory!" the blonde raises her hand, and glass, smiling proudly. _

"What the hell is an LSAT Sam?" Dean asks, sounding proud and confused at the same time.

"It's...It's a school thing Dean." Sam replies.

_"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal" Sam, the blonde and the ghoul clink glasses._

_"Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four." the ghoul drinks his shot and so does Sam._

"One-seventy-four!" Sam shouts, a smile on his face, "I got One-seventy-four on LSAT?!" his smile is practically splitting as his face. And then Dean hits him, "Shh!" he says.

_ "Is that good?" Ghoul-man asks _

_ "Scary good." The blonde replies, before drinking. _

_ "So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" the man sits next to Sam. _

_ "Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam says. _

"You have an interview?" Dean asks, again sounding proud, but also a little sad. "Where are the rest of us in this future, Sammy?" he asks quietly.

_ "Hey. It's gonna go great." _

_ "It better." _

_ "How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" _

_ "Ah, they don't know." _

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'THEY DON'T KNOW?!" Dean yells.

"I-I don't know Dean...it hasn't happened yet..." Sam replies weakly, flinching back from his brother. Bobby watches quietly from his seat. Dean sighs, and looks back at the screen, ignoring Sam for the moment.

_ "Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" _

_ "Because we're not exactly the Brady's." _

"Not exactly the Brady's. _Not exactly the Brady's?_ Sam, what the Hell? We've... I thought... Why?!" Dean yelled, Sam sighed and flinched back.

"I don't know Dean... I just don't know..." Sam said quietly.

_ "And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" The blonde and Sam speak in chorus, as they try to stop him, "No. No." Sam continues once more, laughing slightly, "No" but the ghoul goes up to the bar anyway. _

_ "No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." _

_ "What would I do without you?" _

_ "Crash and burn." the blonde smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss. _

Sam smiles weakly, seeing his future self happy and in love. But he was also wondering, like his brother and presumably Bobby, where the hell the rest of his family was...

Are you trying to get in Yeah what-cha gonna do 

_ The scene changes to the apartment, but this time it's in the bedroom, Sam and the blonde asleep on the bed. _

Are you gonna ride baby 

_ There's a sound outside the room, like a window opening and Sam opens his eyes. Sam then leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment. A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps sound. A man, figure really, walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The man enters the room. _

_ Sam lunges forward and grabs the man at the shoulder. But the man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. The man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room by the stranger. If the Man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now; and Sam, in return, gets his first glimpse of the stranger. The guy elbows Sam in the face; and Sam kicks at his head in retaliation. The man ducks and swings at Sam, who blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. _

_ "Whoa, easy, tiger," the guy says, Sam pants hard. _

_ "Dean?" 'Dean' laughs. _

Dean sighs "So that's where I am. Why the hell do you sound so surprised though?" Sam just shrugs in acknowledgment.

_ "You scared the crap out of me!" _

Dean laughs at this, "You must be out of practice little brother," he says.

_ "That's 'cause you're out of practice." _

Bobby tries to hide a smirk at this, and Sam laughs. Dean stares at the screen before cracking a smile himself too.

_ Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and shoving Dean to the floor, "Or not," Sam taps Dean twice where he's holding him. _

_ "Get off of me." Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up. _

_ "What the hell are you doing here?" _

_ "Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go. _

"Good to know you don't change much, Dean" Sam said sarcastically.

"Shuddup. You love me, Bitch"

"Jerk."

_ "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeats. _

_ "Okay. All right. We gotta talk." _

_ "Uh, the phone?" _

_ "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" _

Dean and Sam both flinch at this statement. Bobby sits back wondering what the Hell had his two boys acting so strange in the future, that Sam wouldn't answer his brothers calls?

_ Something flickered across Sam's face, but before he could answer, the blonde turns the light on. She walks in wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. _

_ "Sam?" she asks, Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison. _

_ "Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam introduces Jess. Dean looks at her appreciatively. _

"She really IS my girlfriend!" Sam exclaims, looking as if he had thought it to originally be some joke. Then he notices Dean's-both the older Dean on screen and the one sitting next to him-looking her up and down with that _look._ "Oh no you don't Dean." Sam says, lifting his hand to cover at least one Deans eyes.

_ "Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiles. Sam just nods. Dean grins wider at her and moves closer. _

"At least she knows about me..." Dean says, smirking a little when he sees Sam get a jealous look over his face.

_ "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." _

"HEY!" Sam shouts.

_ "Just let me put something on." she points behind her and turns to go, but Dean's voice stops her. _

_ "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." _

"Deeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaan..." is heard coming from the spot next to Dean in a long, drawn out groan.

_ Dean moves back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watches him, his expression stony and jealous. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean turns to pull Sam with him, when Sam jerks away, moving over to Jess. _

_ "No." he snakes his arm around Jess' shoulder, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." _

_ "Okay." Dean sighs. He then turns to look at them both straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." he says a little awkwardly. _

_ "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Dean ducks his head and looks back up.A determined expression on his face. _

_ "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." _

"That don't sound good..." Bobby mumbles under his breath, he noticed that both boys were staring at the screen intently now, wanting to know what's happened.

_ Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him. _

_ "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." _

_ Outside the apartment, in a dark stairwell. Sam and Dean head down the stairs. Sam has also put on jeans and a hoodie. _

_ "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." _

_ "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." _

_ "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Dean stops then and turns around. Sam stops too. _

_ "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" _

_ "I'm not." Sam says defiantly. _

_ "Why not?" _

_ "I swore I was done hunting. For good." he said, staring at Dean. _

_ "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean says, trying to reason with Sammy. Dean starts down the stairs again. Sam follows. _

_ "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Dean stops at the door to the outside. _

"He did what now?" Bobby asked, incredulous that John would be such an idjit and do that to a child!. "Damn idjit..." he mutters gruffly.

_ "Well, what was he supposed to do?" _

_ "I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam yells. Dean turns to look at him, yelling back. _

_ "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." _

_ "He is-I am right Sam. You of all people should know to be afraid of the dark." Dean says, looking at his brother, a sad expression on his face. _

_ "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Dean sighs and glances outside. _

_ "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." _

_ "We save a lot of people doing it, too." he says, pausing for a moment. _

_ "...You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open. Outside, the two brothers step out into the night. There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam climb down it. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam complains. They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the earlier. _

"Oh god. Is that my car? Do I get to freaking drive baby? Oh my god yes." Dean practically squealed, bouncing up and down on the seat. But quickly calmed himself after he realized what he was doing.

_ "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" _

_ "No. Not normal. Safe." _

_ "And that's why you ran away." he says quietly. Dean looks away from his brother. _

"You ran away?"

"Dean, it looks as though I was just going to college, you know that I want to do that one day.." Sam says, almost sounding like he was pleading.

_ "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." _

"Wait, Dad told you to leave, and stay gone? But... why? Why would he do that?" Dean says. Sam sighs.

"No wonder the two of us hadn't talked in a while. I'd'a been pisssed at you, 'specially if you took Dad's side on things..."

_ "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam is silent at that."I can't do this alone." _

_ "Yes you can." Dean looks down. _

_ "Yeah, well, I don't want to." Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then he looks back up at his brother. _

_ "What was he hunting?" he says, resigned to the fact that he was doing this one hunt. Dean smiles a bit, before he turns and opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter. _

_ "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" he mumbles under his breath. _

_ "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked curiously. _

_ "I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." _

"I was hunting alone?"Dean said, the same time Sam and Bobby said, "You were hunting alone?"

_ "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked, incredulous. Dean looks over at Sam, giving his best impression of a bitch face. _

_ "I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean then pulls some papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean hands one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads over it and glances up. _

_ "So maybe he was kidnapped." he says simply, still trying to get out of the hunt. _

"Really Sammy? Kidnapped? Seriously?"

_ "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April," Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions, "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years," Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder, "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." _

_ Dean grabs hold of a handheld tape recorder, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday," He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up. John's voice filtered through.  _

_ "Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger," Dean presses stop. _

"There's EVP on that" both Sam and Bobby say, at the same time Sam on screen says it.

_ "You know there's EVP on that?" _

_ "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" he said, smirking at his little brother. Sam just shakes his head,  "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got," He presses play again. A woman's voice can be heard, speaking softly. _

_ "I can never go home..." Dean presses stop. _

"Oooohhh, scary" Dean says in a bitchy sarcastic tone, "I can never go home, ha."

_ "Never go home." Sam echos. Dean drops the recorder into the trunk, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk. Then he leans on it. _

_ "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back. _

Bobby stared at Dean and Sam, who were shifting uncomfortably again. Dean somehow managed to stay away from his brother, not bother him or touch him or anything, in two _years?_ That had to be some amazing self control on both their parts. The two were strangely co-dependent on each other. For everything.

_ "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nods, happy. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turns to go back to the apartment. But he turns back when Dean speaks. _

_ "What's first thing Monday?" _

_ "I have this...I have an interview." he says quietly, as if scared Dean might be disappointed. _

_ "What, a job interview? Skip it." _

_ "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." he replies back, beginning to get defensive. _

"Good job Sammy" Dean says, smiling proudly, "You may have skipped out, but you did good. Have a hot girlfriend, got a job interview. Got a future ahead of you..." Dean sighs, and gives his brother a one armed hug, "I'm proud of ya Sammy"

_ "Law school?" Dean smirks, somehow looking proud of his baby brother as well as teasing. "So we got a deal or not?" Dean says nothing. And the scene changes, back into the bedroom. Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside the bag just as Jess comes into the room. _

_ "Wait, you're taking off?" she asks, making Sam pause and look up. "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" _

_ "Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it. _

_ "Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Jess says, sitting on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel. _

_ "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back." _

"Really Sam? Jim, Jack and José. Great names. You referencing alcohol?"

_ "What about the interview?" she says, sounding worried. _

_ "I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days," Sam goes around the bed, heading for the door. Jess gets up and follows. _

_ "Sam, I mean, please," she sounds pleading. Sam stops and turns to look at her, " Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Sam laughs a little. _

_ "I'm fine." _

_ "It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal." _

_ "Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise," He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  _

_ "At least tell me where you're going," she says. _

_ But Sam doesn't respond. _

"Wow Sam. Way to brush off the girl." Dean says, "Next time at least say something, jeez" he says, Sam blushing in the seat next to him.


	3. Woman In White

_"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. "At least tell me where you're going." she says._

_But Sam doesn't respond._

_"Wow Sam. Way to brush off the girl." Dean says, "Next time at least say something, jeez" he says, Sam blushing in the seat next to him._

* * *

"Shuddup" Sam says to his brother, looking back at the TV.

_ CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY _

_ The scene faded out, and is now on a dark highway of sorts. _

_ Jericho, California _

_ The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A young man is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone. _

_ "Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." he says. A high-pitched whine sounds through the air, making him pause. The boy looks over and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; before she flickers, and for a moment she's gone. _

_ "Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?" _

_ I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay. It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake. I said ho!  _

_ The young man tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens. _

_ If I should touch you, Might be electrocuted. I said ho! Deep in your body  _

_ The man pulls up next to the woman, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat. _

_ "Car trouble or something?" There is a long pause before she answers. _

_ "Take me home?" The voice sounds like it's the same one from the altered voicemail. The stupid man opens the passenger door. _

_ "Sure, get in." _

"Oh my god. Did that idiot seriously just let her into his car? Seriously? She just flickered and disappeared for a moment! That stupid son of a bitch is gonna get himself killed!" Dean shouts, beginning to yell at the screen.

" 's an idiot. On a TV. No need to be yelling at him" Sam says from the spot next to him. Dean looks over at his brother before sitting back in his seat, trying to hide his embarrassment of yelling at a TV.

_ The woman, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door. "So, where do you live?" _

_ "At the end of Breckenridge Road." the younger nods _

_ "You coming from a Halloween party or something?" he says, looking over the woman's body, the woman's dress is very low-cut. The guy notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously. _

_ "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh. _

_ "I'm with you." The boy looks away. The woman takes the boy's chin and turns his face towards her. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asks quietly, innocently. _

"Wait. Are we going to have to deal with ghosts trying to act sexy in our future? Gross!" Dean says, Sam nodding in agreement next to him. Bobby sits back and shudders a little bit in his seat at the thought.

_ The young man nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage. _

_ "Uh...huh." he says stupidly. _

_ "Will you come home with me?" _

_ "Um. Hell yeah." He says as he drives off. The scene changes to a very abandoned house. They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The woman stares at it sadly. "Come on. You don't live here." _

_ "I can never go home." _

"I can never go home. She's the ghost that dad was hunting" Sam says.

_ "What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He turns, but she's disappeared. The boy checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, looking nervous. _

_ "That's good," he laughs awkwardly, "Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" The boy looks around but there are no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house. _

"That stupid son of a bitch is going to die. Seriously! What the Hell man, just get out of there!" Dean yells at the TV. Again.

_ "Hello? Hello?" He calls out. There's a picture of the woman and two children seen inside the house; the picture is covered in dust. The young man peers through a hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, before he leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off. _

"Yes. Run because of the 'scary bird' not because of the freaking disappearing woman in your passenger seat!" Dean cries out sarcastically.

_Back on the highway, the man looks behind him—no one's there—he sighs before looking in the rear-view mirror. The woman is in the back seat. The young man yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge._

_A scream is heard and blood spatters the windows._

"I told you!" Dean says, pointing at the screen.

"We know Dean. And we never said you were wrong about it either." Sam said, as Bobby said something about Dean acting like an idjit.

_ GAS STATION _

_ The Impala is parked in front of a pump at a small gas station in the middle of who knows where. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays. _

Lord, I was born a ramblin' man 

_ Dean comes out of the convenience mart at the station carrying junk food. _

"Really Dean? Junk food? I seriously hope that's not breakfast." Sam says, Bobby sighing in the corner.

Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can 

_ Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. _

_ "Hey!" Sam leans out and looks at him. " You want breakfast?" _

Sam sighs.

"What?" Dean asks, "Breakfast of champions" he says defensively.

_ "No, thanks." _

And when it's time for leavin' 

_ "So how'd you pay for that stuff?" _

I hope you'll understand 

_ "You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam says accusingly. _

That I was born a ramblin' man 

_ "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." _

"That is true..." Dean agrees with his... future self?

_ "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door. _

_ "Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean closes the door. _

"Real original there Dean." Sam sighs.

_ "That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled. _

"Why?" Dean asks.

_ "Why?" _

Sam and Bobby huff out a laugh at this, "Cause they're cassettes Dean" Sam said, "And the greatest hits of mullet rock."

_ "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two," Sam holds up a tape for every band he names, "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." _

"Well thanks for that Sammy and future Sammy. You dis my music like that in the future and you'll pay for it Sammy." Dean says teasingly.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve year old Dean. It's Sam." Sam says.

Bobby shakes his head at his boys, before turning his attention back to the TV.

_ "Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean pops a tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine. _

_ "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." _

_ AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play. _

_ "It's Sam, okay?" _

_ "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." at that, they drive off. _

"You have good timing on your music choices Dean..." Bobby says, sounding a bit miffed.

_CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY_

_Back on the highway from earlier, the impala driving down the road._

Back in black I hit the sack I've been too long I'm glad to be back Yes I'm let loose 

Dean hums along to the song, mouthing along with the words.

_ They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7". _

From the noose That's kept me hanging about 

_ Sam is talking on his cell phone. _

_ "Thank you." Sam says before he closes his phone. _

Lookin' at the sky 'Cause it's gettin' me high 

_ "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." _

"That's good, ain't it boys?" Bobby says.

Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die 

_ "So that's something, I guess." Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. There's a familiar bridge ahead of them, with two police cars and several officers. _

"Isn't that the bridge with the dude and his car with 'Never go home' chick?" Dean asks, looking over to his brother and Bobby.

I got nine lives Cat's eyes Abusin' every one of them and running wild 

_ "Check it out." Sam leans forward for a closer look. _

'Cause I'm back Yes I'm back 

_ Dean pulls over. They take a long look before Dean turns off the engine. _

_ Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. _

_ Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares. _

"Looks like we've picked up game a bit in the future... cool." Dean points out.

_ "Let's go." Dean gets out of the car. On the bridge, the lead deputy leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wet suits who were poking around the river. _

_ "You guys find anything?" _

_ "No! Nothing!" the deputy turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's the young man's, the blood gone. Another deputy is at the driver's side looking around inside the car. _

"That is definitely the dudes car."

_ "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there. _

_ "So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" says the first deputy to the second. _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "How's Amy doing?" he asks, sounding worried. _

_"She's putting up missing posters downtown."_

"How long has it been since this happened? One night? Isn't this moving a little fast?" Dean asks, confused.

"Well, depending on if hoe small the town is and what he had planned for the next day, its very possible that they foundout rather quickly Dean." Sam pointsout.

"...Bitch."

"Jerk"

_ "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" the first deputy looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him. _

_ "And who are you?" Dean flashes his badge. _

_ "Federal marshals." _

"Oooohhh..." Dean says, excited like a kid on Christmas.

_ "You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Dean laughs. _

_ "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," Dean goes over to the car, "You did have another one just like this, correct?" _

_ "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." _

_ "So, this victim, you knew him?" the first deputy nods. _

_ "Town like this, everybody knows everybody," he says. Dean circles the car, looking around. _

_ "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" _

_ "No. Not so far as we can tell." _

_ "So what's the theory?" Sam goes over to Dean. _

_ "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" _

"Ha!" Dean laughs, "Murder? Yes. Serial murder? No."

_ "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Sam stomps on Dean's foot. _

Sam also punches Dean's arm.

"Ow!" Dean then hits Sam's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause even your future self is stupid! You don't talk to police like that!" Dean sits back, rubbing his arm as he pouts and grumbles.

_ "Thank you for your time," Sam starts to walk away. Dean follows. "Gentlemen," the deputy watches them go. Dean smacks Sam on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" _

_ "Why'd you have to step on my foot?" _

_ "Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking. _

Bobby chuckles at this, "Good to know you two idjits don't change all that much."

_ "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves," Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff and two FBI agents. _

_ "Can I help you boys?" _

_ "No, sir, we were just leaving," As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," Dean and Sam head past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go. _

"Great. We haven't made it to the town yet and you've already made them suspicious of us, Jerk!" Sam says.

"Yeah? Well if they weren't so stupid, I wouldn't have made us suspicious, Bitch! So it's they're fault!" Dean huffs, crossing his arms and pouting some more.

"Boys! Stop yer damn fightin' and watch the show." Bobby says gruffly, rolling his eyes.


	4. Constance Welch and Toilet Smell

_"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff and two FBI agents._

_"Can I help you boys?"_

_"No, sir, we were just leaving." As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Dean and Sam head past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go._

_"Great. We haven't made it to the town yet and you've already made them suspicious of us, Jerk!" Sam says._

_"Yeah? Well if they weren't so stupid, I wouldn't have made us suspicious, Bitch! So it's they're fault!" Dean huffs, crossing his arms and pouting some more._

_"Boys! Stop yer damn fightin' and watch the show." Bobby says gruffly, rolling his eyes._

* * *

_ JERICHO _

_The screen faded out again and now they're on a street. The marquee on the 'Highland Movie Theater' reads: EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING SUNDAY 8 PM BE SAFE OUT THERE. A young woman is tacking up posters with the young man's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE"._

"The dudes name was Troy Squire? Wow."

_ Sam and Dean approach her. _

_ "I'll bet you that's her." _

_ "Yeah." Sam and Dean walk up to the young woman. _

_ "You must be Amy." _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." _

_ "He never mentioned you to me." Amy begins walks away. Sam and Dean walk with her. _

_ "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." _

"Uncles? From Modesto? Really Dean? Really?" was all Sam said, one of his signature bitch-faces being sent towards Dean.

_ "So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Another young woman comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm. _

Dean makes an appreciative sound as he looks at the girls. That is, before Sam slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Dean questioned, staring at his brother.

"Dude. They're on TV. One is heartbroken and they both look like emo-rejects.

_ "Hey, are you okay?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze. _

_ In a diner now, the four of them are sitting in a booth, Sam and Dean opposite Amy and her friend. _

_ "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." _

_ "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Amy shakes her head. _

_ "No. Nothing I can remember." She says. Sam looks down, catching sight of her necklace. _

_ "I like your necklace." Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it. _

_ "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—" Amy laughs. "—with all that devil stuff." Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up. Dean looks over at Amy. _

"Doesn't that mean protection though?" Sam asks.

_ "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." _

"Apparently it does, geek boy" Dean says, giving his brother a small pat on the head, "Good job."

_ "Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Amy and her friend look at each other. "What is it?" _

_ "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." _

_ "What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean speak in chorus. _

"We don't do that!" Sam and Dean said at the same time, before looking at each other and giggling. Bobby chuckles from his place.

"You damn idjits do it all the time," he says.

_ "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Dean looks at Sam, who watches Amy's friend attentively, nodding. "Well, supposedly she's still out there." Sam nods some more. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Sam and Dean look at each other. _

"Sounds like a promising lead" Bobby says from his chair. Sam and Dean nod in agreement.

_What is [presumably a while later, in what seems to be a library of sorts, a web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching._

_"Let me try." Dean smacks Sam's hand._

"You're so pushy Sammy," Dean snarks to his little brother.

_ "I got it." Dean says before Sam shoves his chair out of the way and takes over. "Dude!" Dean hits Sam in the shoulder. "You're such a control freak." Sam ignores him. _

_ "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" _

_ "Yeah." _

"Then maybe it wasn't a murder, but a suicide..." Sam mumbles under his breath.

_ "Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam as Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981. _

* * *

_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night. Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...] What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time." At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager. "Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children." SAM This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river._

* * *

_There's a picture of Constance; it's the ghostly woman who killed Troy._

"That's the bitch that killed Troy!" Dean practically shouts.

_ "Does it say why she did it?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "What?" _

_ "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Dean raises his eyebrows. _

_ "Hm." The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died, where his car was found. _

_ "''Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch.' Dean The bridge look familiar to you?" _

"I wonder why Sam? Oh yeah, small town, one bridge, no idea  _why_ the bridge looks so familiar Sammy." Dean says, snark and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut-up Jerk" Sam says back, bushing a bit.

"Fine, Bitch"

_ SYLVANIA BRIDGE _

_ That night, back on the bridge Sam and Dean are walking along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river. _

_ "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." _

_ "So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam looks over at Dean. _

"It makes sense tha the would be anyway...right? We're chasing him. He was here, chasing the case and starting to gank the ghost..." Dean says

_ "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean continues walking. Sam follows. _

_ "Okay, so now what?" _

_ "Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Sam stops. _

_ "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" Dean turns around. _

_ "Monday. Right. The interview." he says, sounding almost bitter. _

"You're really set on going to that thing, aren't you?" Dean says to his brother, not sure if he should be hurt or proud.

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" _

"Why shouldn't I Dean?" Sam asks his brother, a sad tone to his voice. Dean can't answer him.

_ "Maybe. Why not?" _

_ "Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asks, accusing. Sam steps closer. _

_ "No, and she's not ever going to know." _

"Hm. Healthy Sammy boy.  _Real_  healthy."

"Yeah? Well what do you know Mister-One-Night-Stand?" Sam shoots back. Dean shuts up at that.

_ "Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows again. _

_ "And who's that?" _

_ "You're one of us." Sam hurries to get in front of Dean. _

Dean snorts at that line, half expecting a mob of hunters or something to show up and begin chanting "One of us. One of us."

_ "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." _

_ "You have a responsibility to—" Sam cuts Dean off. _

_ "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. There's a long pause. _

"Don't talk about her like that Sam" Dean says, "Don't talk about her like that..."

_ "Don't talk about her like that." Dean says, tears in his eyes as he releases SAM and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. _

_ "Sam." Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over. _

_ "Where'd she go?" _

_ "I don't know." Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Dean and Sam turn to look. _

_ "What the—" _

_ "Who's driving your car?" Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them, eyes widening. Sam glances at the keys. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run. _

_ "Dean? Go! Go!" The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, Sam and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt. _

There's silence in the room.

"We better not have just died Sam. When I say I wanted to go out on a hunt, it doesn't mean I want to fling myself off a bridge cause of some stupid ghost bitch!"

_ SYLVANIA BRIDGE _

_ There's an establishing shot of the bridge. Sam has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around. _

_ "Dean? Dean!" Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. _

"Wow Dean. That's such a good look on you" Sam says laughing. Dean frowns and smacks his brother on the head.

"Shut up"

_ "What?" _

_ "Hey! Are you all right?" Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign. _

"Yeah Sam. I just fell off a bridge into muddy water and pulled myself out. I'm totally super."

_"I'm super,_ _" he says sarcastically. Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge. The scene shifts to the two boys at the impala, which is down by the river now. Dean shuts the hood of the car and leans on it._

_"Your car all right?"_

"She better be." Dean grumbles.

_"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"_

_"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam settles on the hood next to Dean. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean._

_"You smell like a toilet." he points out, a disgusted look on his face. Dean looks down with a slight pout._

Dean pouts and looks down the same way his on screen double does. "Great. Now I not only look it, but I apparently smell like I've been through a sewer too!" he throws his hands in the air shaking his head, "What a great future"

 


	5. My Boobs are Totally Real

_"You smell like a toilet." he points out, a disgusted look on his face. Dean looks down with a slight pout._

_Dean pouts and looks down the same way his on screen double does. "Great. Now I not only look it, but I apparently smell like I've been through a sewer too!" he throws his hands in the air shaking his head, "What a great future"_

* * *

_MOTEL_

_Inside a motel now, obviously in the day. A Versa Bank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger._

_"One room, please." Dean is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam right behind him. The clerk picks up the card and looks at it._

_"You guys having a reunion or something?"_

"What's he talking about?" Dean asked, looking to Bobby and Sammy. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders, but Sam had that _look_ on his face, like he thought he knew exactly what they were talking about.

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." the guy says, sort of sounding bored. Dean looks back at Sam. _

"Burt Aframian? That was the other credit card, right? That means dad was there!" Dean says, a smile lighting up his face. Sam smiled too, even if he didn't always agree with his father, he didn't want him to die.

_JOHN'S ROOM_

_The motel door swings open. Sam is on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean is just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. Sam closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol._

"Wow..." breathed Sam, his eyes drinking in the sight of their fathers room, covered in notes and protective things everywhere.

_"Whoa." Sam says. Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger he picked up and recoils._

_"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." he says as Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up._

_"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Dean looks at the papers covering one wall. "What have you got here?"_

"What was he worried about?" Sam asks, "Was it whatever he was talking about on his message? I wonder what it was..."

_ "Centennial Highway victims." Sam nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—" Sam crosses the room. "—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" While Dean talks, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide. Sam turns on another lamp. _

"It's a woman in white? It makes sense... I guess it's also why she's only going after men."

"The sly dogs" Dean chuckled, Bobby smiled at that too. Maybe after this was all done they should go check this place out, see if they could stop this before it got too big. Bobby was about to say this, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Sam shushed him, so Bobby just smiled fondly and stayed silent.

_"Dad figured it out." Dean turns to look._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Dean looks at the photos of Constance's victims._

_"You sly dogs." Dean turns back to Sam. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."_

_"She might have another weakness."_

_"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean crosses to Sam. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"_

_"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam taps the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. "If he's still alive." Sam goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress._

_"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean starts to walk away. Sam turns._

_"Hey, Dean?" Dean stops and turns back. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Dean holds up a hand._

_"No chick-flick moments." Sam laughs and nods._

_"All right. Jerk."_

_"Bitch." Sam laughs again._

Sam and Dean look at each other and smile. Dean, relieved because it seems that even if Sam left, even if he got to get his apple pie life, they wouldn't really change. Not really.

_Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly._

Sam stared at the picture, while it was still on the screen.

"I didn't know dad still had that..."

"Which one Sam? The picture or mom's rosary?" Dean replied after a moment, staring at the screen with his brother. But Sam didn't answer him.

_MOTEL_

_LATER_

_Sam paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing and Jess' voice rings through the room._

_"Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—" at this point, Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room._

"Awe, dude your girlfriends worried about yo~ou!" Dean singsongs, elbowing his little brother, and it looks like he might've comtinued, if he hadn't been silenced by the withering bitch-face of one Sammy Winchester.

_"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" he asks his little brother._

_"No." is his immediate response._

_"Aframian's buying." Dean tries but Sam shakes his head._

_"Mm-mm."_

_The scene changes to the parking lot outside of the motel, and Dean is seen leaving the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to the Deputies from earlier. The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone._

"Shit." Bobby says, "You damn idjit," he says, pointing at Dean, "This is prob'ly 'cause 'o yer lack of respect earlier." He says, Dean looks down and the fainest blush paints his cheeks, and Sam looks smug. His entire face reading one simple thing, loud and clear. 'I told you so.'

_ The scene begins to alternate between Dean in the parking lot and SAM in the motel room. He's sitting on the bed, still listening to the message. _

_ "So come home soon, okay? I love you." Jess finishes and the phone beeps. _

"She's worried about yooouuuuuu..." Dean whispers, loud enough to be heard though, and he receives an elbow in his gut for his troubles.

_Sam looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear._

_"What?" then it goes to Dean, outside, where the Deputies are approaching Dean._

_"Dude, five-oh, take off." he says, Sam stands up._

_"What about you?" he asks, a tint of worry in his voice._

_"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean hangs up the phone as the Deputies approach. He turns and grins at them. "Problem, officers?" he asks, fake innocence ringing through his words._

_"Where's your partner?"_

_"Partner? What, what partner?"Dean asks, trying to play it confused._

"Smooth Dean. Real smooth." Sam says, his face a level 3 bitch-face.

_The first deputy glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. The other deputy heads over there. Dean fidgets. Back in the motel room Sam sees the deputy approaching and darts away from the window._

_"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the deputy with Dean asks._

_"My boobs." Is the response, paired with a snarky/sarcastic grin._

"Well that's just great Dean, just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Sam asks, his bitch-face rising to a level 7. Dean gulps,, he's never going to hear the end of this, and it hasn't even happened yet!

_ The second deputy comes up behind Dean and slams Dean over the hood of the cop car. _

_ "You have the right to remain silent—" And the scene changes. _

"Wow." Dean says, trying to act like he was cool with it all, and that he was totally unaffected by the glare being sent his way, on both sides. Totally unaffected. Totally.

_ SHERIFF'S OFFICE _

_ The Sheriff enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean sits and goes around the table to face Dean across it. _

_ "So you want to give us your real name?" he asks, glaring at Dean just a bit. _

_ "I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Dean says. _

Sam sighs and mumbles something that sounds like 'idiot' under his breath.

_"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." the Sheriff says gruffly._

_"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"_

"Dean..." Sam says, a growl heard in his voice. Dean gulped again. _Damn that kid can be scary when he wants to be,_ Dean thought with a grimace.

_"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." The Sheriff deadpans, Dean looks away from him, "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."_

_"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." Dean says sarcastically, the Sheriff just smirks the tiniest bit._

_"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean."_

"How'd he know your name, Nugent?" Sam says, curious, sarcastic and slightly worried. Both Dean and Bobby knew what he was thinking. 'Monster.'

_ The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?" _

"Wait... isn't that Dad's journal? He never goes anywhere without that thing... Does this... does this mean he's dead?" Sam asks, the last part is so quiet though, that it was almost not heard by his older brother and Bobby.

_ Dean stares at it. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room. _

_ "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Dean leans forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too." He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. "Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean stares down at the page, then looks up. _

"Well, that's just great Dean, he has you, your Daddy's journal and some co-ordinates or something that he wants you to tell him about. Add that with a woman in white and a dead and or missing John and yer in for a lot of trouble." Bobby says


	6. I Can Never Go Home

_The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?"_

_"Wait... isn't that Dad's journal? He never goes anywhere without that thing... Does this... does this mean he's dead?" Sam asks the last part is so quiet though, that it was almost not heard by his older brother and Bobby._

_ Dean stares at it. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room. _

_ "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Dean leans forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too." He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. "Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean stares down at the page, then looks up. _

_"Well, that's just great Dean, he has you, your Daddy's journal and some co-ordinates or something that he wants you to tell him about. Add that with a woman in white and a dead and or missing John and yer in for a lot of trouble." Bobby says._

* * *

_WELCH HOUSE_

_Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An old man opens it: it's recognizably Joseph Welch._

_"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"_

_"Yeah."_

"Good job Sammy, you accomplished a great big giant heap of NOTHING by asking that oh so obvious question." Dean sighed, laughing. Sam frowned.

"I was being polite Dean."

_EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY_

_The scene changes, just slightly, Sam and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror._

_"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph hands the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."_

"You took Dad's picture, Sammy? And he was... Dad said he was a reporter?" dean looked almost shocked at this. Though he did have reason, John Winchester didn't look much like a reporter. And it was surprising he would go with such a story, 'cause he very much preferred being an agent or something with a bigger name than some flimsy reporter story.

_"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam says, playing on the lie John started._

_"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"_

_"About your wife Constance?"_

_"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph looked stressed, maybe even a little disgusted._

"Well, I guess Dad still isn't the most subtle about some things." Sam says mockingly. Dean hits him.

_"And where is that again?"_

"Like you're no better." Dean snorts.

_"What, I gotta go through this twice?"_

_"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind."_

_"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."_

_"And why did you move?"_

_"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Sam stops walking. Joseph stops too._

Dean made a noise, that sounded vaguely like a 'duh' under his breath, and got a level 5 bitch face for his troubles.

_ "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" _

_ "No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." _

_ "So you had a happy marriage?" Joseph hesitates. _

_ "Definitely." _

"HE HESITATED" Dean shouted. Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes as Dean points at the screen.

_"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam turns toward the Impala. Joseph turns and walks away, and Sam pauses a moment, then looks back up at Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"Joseph turns around._

"...you just did that didn't you. Son'of'a'bitch! You can't just ask that of people Sammy! You're going to freak them out!"

_"A what?"_

_"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Joseph just looks at Sam with a weird look. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam starts back toward Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Sam stops in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."_

"Oh my god..." Dean muttered.

_"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph walks away and Sam follows, continuing his story._

_"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Joseph stops. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turns around. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."_

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Sammy?! You don't just say stuff like that!"

_"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!"_

_"You tell me."_

_"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs._

"See Sam? You freaked him out!"

"Yeah, but his reaction proves that we are dealing with a woman in white!" Dean throws his hands in the air and groans. Sam smirks as Dean crosses his arms and pouts.

_ The scene shifts, going back to the Sheriffs office. This time though, it's night. _

_ "I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean says. _

Sam sighs through his nose, muttering something about idiot brothers.

_The Sheriff seems to still be interrogating Dean over the "DEAN 35-111" page._

_"We gonna do this all night long?" A deputy leans into the room as the Sheriff says this._

_"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."_

"What happened?" Sam asks, nobody answers though, and Sam just shrugs his shoulders a bit and continues to watch.

_"You have to go to the bathroom?" he says to Dean._

_"No."_

_"Good."_

Bobby huffs out a small chuckle at that, ignoring Dean's face.

_The Sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean looks down to the table and sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the deputy approaches the door, and waits._

_Outside, Dean climbs down the fire escape, carrying John's journal._

"Well then." Dean snorts, "I guess they're idiots." He huffs when Sam cuffs him upside the head, "What? They left me, alone, in a room with a paper clip right there. They must be idiots!" he says, pouting a bit at Sam. Sam just smirks.

_The scene moves to the highway. Sam is driving the impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back._

_"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."_

"You're welcome." Sam chuckles and hits Dean's shoulder as Dean pouts some more.

_"You're welcome." Sam grins._

"Good to know you don't change..." Dean mumbles under his breath.

_"Listen, we gotta talk."_

_"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."_

"Sammy. Sush, stop the nerd-gasm please. Can't future you see future me is trying to talk?" Dean asks jokingly, trying to get back at Sam. Sam, in retaliation, shushes him.

_"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

_"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."_

_"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."_

_"What? How do you know?"_

_"I've got his journal."_

_"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."_

_"Yeah, well, he did this time."_

_"What's it say?"_

_"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."_

_"Coordinates. Where to?"_

_"I'm not sure yet."_

_"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt._

"The Hell?!" Dean shouts, looking from the screen to Sam, "You're an idiot, you know that? I better not be watching you die." he said, giving Sam a stern glare, as though, if he glared hard enough, it wouldn't happen.

_"Sam? Sam!" Inside the car, Sam breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat._

_"Take me home."_

"Son'of'a'bitch!" Dean shouts, his arms and shoulders jerking angrily, "Stupid son of a bitch!"

_ HIGHWAY EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT _

_ "Take me home!" The ghost said, staring at Sam from the back. _

_ "No." Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers. _

"Great Sammy. Now the ghost chick has my car. Again." Dean complains to his little brother.

_BRECKENRIDGE ROAD EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT_

_The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights._

_"Don't do this." Constance flickers. Her voice is sad when she speaks next._

_"I can never go home."_

"She's scared" Bobby snorted, "Never thought I'd ever see a scared ghost..." he mumbled. Sam and Dean both nodded their heads in agreement.

_"You're scared to go home." Sam looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles._

_"Hold me. I'm so cold."_

"Now she's trying a little too hard," Dean said, looking between Sam, Bobby and the screen. He chuckles a bit, while Sam makes a face. "And why is she going after Sammy? No offense or anything bro, but you're not the unfaithful type." he said to Sam. Boby and Sam both just nodded their heads.

_"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"_

_"You will be. Just hold me." Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys._

"Now that's just nasty!" Dean says the same time Sam makes a truly disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

_She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open._

_There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers as she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her._

"Damn idjit." Bobby mumbles, "They ain't even salt rounds!" he says loudly.

_She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car._

_"I'm taking you home."_


	7. We've got Work to do

_There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers as she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her._

_"Damn idjit." Bobby mumbles, "They ain't even salt rounds!" he says loudly._

_She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car._

_"I'm taking you home."_

* * *

_Dean stares at Sam as he drives the car forwards. Sam smashes through the side of the house and Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car._

"You idiot! You better be okay. The car too, but you better not have died on me." Dean says sternly, Sam just nods his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, mom."

_"Sam! Sam! You okay?"_

_"I think…"_

_"Can you move?"_

_"Yeah. Help me?"_

"Oh thank god." Dean breathed. Sam just smiled. "The car better not be scratched." Bobby gave a little chuckle at that.

_Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand. The scene shifts focus a bit, and shows Constance picking up a large framed photograph seen when she brought Troy to the house: the woman in the picture is Constance and the children are presumably hers._

_"So, this was her house." Dean points out, Sam and Bobby just nod their heads, Sam's looking more like he's trying to make a silent 'duh' come out of it._

_Dean helps Sam out of the car._

_"There you go."_

_Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up and glares at them, throwing the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared._

"What's the bitch scared of now?" Dean asks.

"Well, if it's her old house… maybe her kids?" Sam pointed out.

"Her kids? Why would she be afraid of her kids? Wouldn't they be the ones scared of her?" Dean asks, an obvious 'duh' in his words.

_Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus._

_"You've come home to us,"_

"Told ya so, Jerk," Sam says smugly.

"...bitch" Dean mutters under his breath.

_Constance watches them, looking distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle on the floor. Sam and Dean shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished._

"Never seen a ghost do that before," Bobby says, sounding the tiniest bit surprised. No doubt was in either of the boys' minds that when this was done, he was going to be looking into all this. The ghosts death, the case, everything.

_"So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam nods his head. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."_

_"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain._

_"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"_

_"Hey. Saved your ass."_

"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.

_Dean leans over to look at the car._

_"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twists around to look at Sam. "I'll kill you."_

Sam laughs.

The three in the living room all gave a small chuckle, thinking of what would happen if the Impala ever got scratched.

_HIGHWAY_

_EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT_

_The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out._

Living easy, loving free, season ticket on a one-way ride

Dean begins to hum along to the song, smiling slightly.

_Sam has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder._

Asking nothing

_"Okay, here's where Dad went."_

Leave me be

_"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."_

Taking everythin' in my stride

_Dean nods. "Sounds charming. How far?"_

Don't need reason

_"About six hundred miles."_

Don't need rhyme

_"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."_

Ain't nothing I would rather do

_Sam looks at him, hesitating. "Dean, I, um…"_

Dean stops humming for a moment to frown, but quickly continues as to 'brush it off' _._

Going down

_Dean glances at the road and back._

Party time

_"You're not going."_

My friends are gonna be there too

_"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road._

_"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean glances at Sam. "I'll take you home." Sam turns the flashlight off. They drive on._

"I'm sorry De…" Sam whispered, looking at Dean sadly, but Dean just looked at him and smiled.

"I understand Sammy, it's okay," he said, hugging Sam a bit. He smiled big down at his little brother, "I'm proud of you, ya know." Sam nodded into his big brothers shoulder and smiled.

Bobby watched his boys and smiled too.

Highway to hell

_APARTMENT_

_EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window._

_"Call me if you find him?" Dean nods. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"_

_"Yeah, all right." Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat._

_"Sam?" Sam turns back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."_

_"Yeah."_

_Dean drives off. Sam watches him go and sighs._

All three stayed silent during this exchange, but Sam hugged his brother a little tighter, in what Dean knew was an apology.

_INT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT_

_Sam lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet._

_"Jess?" Sam closes the door. "You home?"_

_Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic._

"You lucky man," Dean laughs, "Cookies, a love note, hot chick, a life outside of this one. Lucky, lucky, lucky." Dean's voice is teasing, but the other two in the room knew he was being honest when he said Sam was lucky.

_Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back._

_Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop._

"...Sammy?" Dean says quietly, Sam watches the screen with big, fearful eyes.

_Then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly._

"No!" Sam shouted, reaching forwards, "No…" Dean gasped, pulling his brother close.

_"No!" Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling._

_Dean kicks the front door open._

_"Sam!" Sam raises one arm to shield his face._

_"Jess!" Dean comes running into the bedroom._

_"Sam! Sam!" Dean looks up and sees Jess, his face turning to horror for a split second._

_"No! No!" Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way._

"Jess! Jess! No!" Flames engulf the apartment.

All is quiet in the room as three pairs of eyes stare at the TV in horror.

_EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT_

_In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen, and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk._

Sam buried his face in his brother's shirt, shaking a bit."Sh-she… my fault… gone…" Sam mumbled, though most of his speech was incoherent, only a few words being understood by Dean.

"Hey, shh Sammy… not you're fault…" Dean rubbed Sam's back comfortingly, "It's okay Sammy. It's just a TV, it's not real…" there was an unwanted, not yet, that seemed to finish his sentence.

_"We got work to do," Sam says as he shuts the trunk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry, this is so late, and a little short :(
> 
> Hey, bonus, you guys get to choose the episodes from season 2-5  
> Add what episodes ya'll want in you're review! I'll try to do all the suggested ones!


	8. Demons and Planes

_In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk._

_Sam buried his face in his brothers shirt, shaking a bit."Sh-she… my fault… gone…" Sam mumbled, though most of his speech was incoherent, only a few words being understood by Dean._

_"Hey, shh Sammy… not you're fault…" Dean rubbed Sam's back comfortingly, "It's okay Sammy. It's just a TV, it's not real…" there was an unwanted, not yet, that seemed to finish his sentence._

_"We got work to do." Sam says as he shuts the trunk._

* * *

Sam leaned into Dean, gripping his big brothers shirt. In the span of an hour, less than!, he had watched two people burn on the ceiling, two strangers he didn't know, but loved all the same. He watched his mother, burn on the ceiling of his nursery. And later he watched Jess, his future self's girlfriend, die the same way, in their apartment at Stanford. He shivered, he would do everything in his power to keep her alive, even if it meant never meeting her, never falling in love with her.

Dean held onto his brother, gently rubbing his hand over Sammy's back, soothing. He was mumbling to him, that it was going to be okay, that they were going to fix it and kill the damn thing before this ever happens.

And Bobby, well, he sat in his chair, smiling softly at his boys, as Dean comforted his baby brother. He looked up though, when he saw the screen flash, and watched silently for a moment as what appeared to be another episode of sorts began to play. He quickly paused it though, in favour of letting his boys decide whether they wanted more or not.

After the few moments of comforting silence, Bobby coughs a bit, drawing the boys attention to himself.

"Uh, boys... It looks like there's more to watch..." he says, pointing at the paused screen. Sam and Dean sigh, and shift so they're no longer hugging. They share a look, having a silent conversation, before Dean turns his head back to Bobby.

"Alright, let's see what else this baby's got," Dean muttered as he nodded the okay to Bobby.

_A still frame of a tropical beach scene. Hawaiian-style music plays._

_INT. AIRPORT – DAY_

_A plane taking off is heard. A very nervous man in a suit sits up. He checks his ticket and enters the bathroom._

_"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines" a voice said over the intercom._

_INT. AIRPORT BATHROOM – DAY_

_The man from earlier is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man comes out of the stall area and dries his hands._

_"Nervous flyer?" the second man asks._

Sam could feel Dean shudder a bit, and was a little confused, but shrugged it off it the moment, thinking maybe he was cold or something.

_"That obvious, huh?"_

_"You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?" the man watches him go._

"So reassuring," Dean mumbled sarcastically, crossing his arms.

_"Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you." Above his head, a cloud of black smoke exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes._

"Uh... what was that?" Sam asked, looking to Bobby when Dean shrugged.

"Demon, maybe," Bobby said in response to the question.

_INT. PLANE – DAY_

_"Thanks." The pilot turns and addresses a flight attendant._

_"Amanda, how are you today?"_

_"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." Amanda says, before she addresses a passenger, "Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right."_

_"Thank you." Amanda addresses the man from before now._

_"Have a nice flight, sir." He turns, and Amanda see that his eyes are completely black, even the whites._

"Yeah, definitely a demon," Bobby mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes at the woman's reaction.

_"Oh, I'm counting on it." Amanda blinks several times, watching the man, and shakes her head._

_"Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on..."_

_"Thank you."_

_"...the left."_

_INT. PLANE – DAY_

_"In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin..." the copilots voice rang over the intercom. The man with the black eyes turns to his seatmate._

_"_ _Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?"_

_"Oh, uh..." The woman checks her watch, "About forty minutes."_

_"Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs." he gets up, squeezes past the woman, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A young man in an aisle seat notices him._

"What the hell is he doin'?!" Dean grips the armrest next to him tightly, "The hell is he doin'?!" his eyes were wide as he stared at the screen, and Sam was a little worried.

"You okay man?" he asked his big brother, looking concerned. Dean just nodded his head a bit, mumbling under his breath.

_"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" he turns_ _to look at the young man, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. Amanda struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. The young man, Chuck, and the copilot already have them on._

_INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY_

Dean had clenched his eyes shut when the plane had started to go down, but opened them when Sam nudged him and pointed at the, now plane free, screen.

_Dean is asleep on his stomach. As the door opens, Dean awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon. As he turns to look, he sees Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries._

_"Morning, sunshine."_

Dean made a face at the name while Sam snickered, "Sunshine? Really Sam, sunshine?" Sam just shrugged and hid his growing smile behind his hand.

_"What time is it?"_

_"Uh, it's about five forty-five."_

_"In the morning?"_

"Why on earth are ya wakin' people up that early Sammy?" Dean asked, playfully hitting his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes and ignored his brother.

_"Yep."_

_"Where does the day go?" Dean sits up. "Did you get any sleep last night?"_

_"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."_

_"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."_

_"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."_

_"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"_

_"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."_

"Wha'dya mean it's 'No Big Deal'? Sleep is important Sammy! You can't just brush it off!" Dean reprimanded Sam, Sam just shrugged, guessing why his future self was having trouble in the sleeping area. Dean glowered at him momentarily, before turning back to the screen.

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"Look, I appreciate your concern—"_

_"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Sam shrugs. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Sam crosses the room, sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to Dean._

_"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."_

Sam exhales slowly,  _guessed correct_ , he thought. He could feel Dean shifting awkwardly next to him so he moved closer to lean on his brothers shoulder. He looked up with big eyes, "It's okay, Dean," he says quietly.

_"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."_

_"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Dean shakes his head. "Never? You're never afraid?"_

"Then why do you keep weapons with you all the time?" Sam asked, again turning to look up at his brother from his place against said brother. Dean looks down with a small frown.

"Those are precautionary, Sammy" he says as Bobby's chuckles can be heard from across the room.

_"No, not really." Sam reaches under Dean'S pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean takes the knife back._

_"That's not fear. That is precaution."_

"See Sammy? Precaution." Dean states with a slight nod.

_"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Dean's phone rings. He answers it._

_"Hello?"_

_INT. OFFICE – DAY, alternating with INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY_

_"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."_

_"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"_

_"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse."_

"Worse?" Dean asked curiously, looking over at Bobby. Singer didn't answer, staring at the screen quietly for a few moments.

"Yeah boy, worse" he then mumbled.

_"What is it?"_

_"Can we talk in person?" Dean eyes Sam. Sam eyes back._

_EXT. FIELD – DAY_

_The Impala drives along a road._

_INT. HANGAR – DAY_

_"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."_

_"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?"_

_"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." Some random man says as they pass._

"Idiot..." Dean mumbles with a shake of his head, "That movie wasn't even realistic," he pouts.

_"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"_

_"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off."_

_"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."_

Sam smiled happily, though his eyes held a tone of distrust. He didn't quite believe it, but he was happy to hear it nonetheless.

"I'm sure he was-is-will be... whatever. I'm sure he'd be as proud as I am Sammy," Dean mumbled to his little brother. Bobby nodded his head, since Dean wasn't as quiet as he thought he'd been when he said that.

"I know I wouldn't be prouder if... when you go off to college." Sam's smile grew as he heard these words, before focusing back on the TV.

_"He did?"_

_"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"_

_"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now."_

"Good cover, Sammy. Dad could be dead, why not just say that?"

_"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Dean laughs._

_"No, not by a long shot." Sam says, almost smiling._

_"I got something I want you guys to hear."_

"Why isn't that an even trade, Sammy? You're practically smarter than dad is in some circumstances already!"

"Because, I'm not dad. I'm not like dad either," Sam said, frowning a little. Dean sighed to himself before smiling and giving his baby brother a little noogie.

"You're right, you're not Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup ya'll? Enjoyed this? Let me know in the comment section! Please!  
> OH. And leave kudos!  
> Till next chapter!  
> BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
